


Four Times the Trouble

by sweetbabydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/sweetbabydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS ALL A PRODUCT OF MY IMAGINATION. Pretty much just porn that I found on my computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times the Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this first chapter is lesbian activity with the boys present. Just sayin.

She's blushing up to the tips of her ears, brown eyes so wide, it's comical. Thin lips are parted and her breathing has quickened and there's no getting around the fact that she's aroused. For a moment, Zoe almost takes pity on her, but she ultimately decides against it; she knows that her friend needs this, even though the younger girl would never voice it.

"Look at me," Zoe demands, soft but firm.

The other girl doesn't think twice as she obeys, warmth curling in her tummy at the smooth order. She opens her mouth, intending to end this before it gets messy, but all that comes out is a barely there whimper that intensifies her blush and embarrassment by millions. Zoe can tell there's inner turmoil, a part of the other girl that wants to run away from what this is; the fact that she wants this is terrifying. But Zoe'd give her anything, as would the boys, so she doesn't truly understand what Tori is so hung up over. 

So she scoots closer, small hand reaching to tuck hair back behind Tori's ear. "I'd give you anything, you know that."

The brunette nods, eyes still looking everywhere but at Zoe. "I-I know," she stutters, unshed tears gracing her lashes. 

The older female wipes at her eyes, smiling softly. "Come with me." And when the younger doesn't move, she leans in close, mouth pressed against Tori's ear. "I'll take care of you.

She follows, allowing the older, yet smaller girl to pull her along. To say she's scared is an understatement. This isn't something friends can just walk away from afterwards, especially when they're as good of friends as she and Zoe are. But she also knows there isn't a way to get out of this; it's been brought up and she's been found out and there's no going back.

When she watches Zoe take a seat on the edge of the bed, she wants to run and she turns to do so. "Stay."

The word is said as a command, an order. Tori is stuck in a jam; there's an overwhelming need to be good keeping her right where she is. "I-" she tries, but the words die in her throat.

"God, you really are.. God. Tori, look at me." She does, brown meeting brown. "Knees. Now."

The brunette drops to her knees a little less than gracefully. Her pupils are blown wide, betraying her and telling her friend that it's okay to continue; that this is good and she wants more. At the same time, Zoe also wants to keep going for herself. She needs to test out the obedience of the girl in front of her. How far can she push with this?

"Safe word?" She asks softly, hands curving around Tori's cheeks and jaw. When the younger doesn't answer, the older pushes her thumbs into Tori's cheeks, causing her mouth to open with the gentle force. "I asked for your safe word."

"K-Kansas. Kansas," Tori stutters out, eyes already glossed over.

"Okay. Good girl," Zoe watches a full shudder washes over her friend. "Anything I say or do that you don't like, safe word. Don't be afraid to use that with me. No matter how much I'm enjoying something. If it's something you're not comfortable with, safe word always. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Anything I should know right away? Anything I should stay clear from?"

Tori gulps, eyes blinking up at Zoe. "No h-hitting. Please."

"So no spanking?" Zoe asks, stroking her hands over the other girl's hair.

Tori shakes her head. "No. I mean no hitting," she repeats, this time demonstrating by wrapping her hand around Zoe's and tapping it against her own cheek in a mock-slap. "Just no hitting me like that, please. I can't.. I won't.."

"Hey, it's okay. I got it. I don't like the thought of that, so definitely no face slapping. Anything else?"

Tori sighs, shaking her head in the negative. Hitting is really the only thing she can't handle -more like the only thing she and Dean hand ever stumbled across that was a no-go- , so she's glad that Zoe is as much against it as she is. But she's losing herself quickly. She can feel her rational mind slipping further and further away the longer she's in this position. Soon she won't be able to do much more than listen, so she's hoping Zoe's talk is almost at its end.

Zoe nods at her friend, watching the spaced out look in her eyes grow continuously. She decides that she's talked enough, and eases her way into the start. Gently, her right hand wraps around a chunk of the younger girl's hair, pulling back to extend the column of her throat and to make eye contact easier. The younger just exhales quickly through her nose, brown eyes wide, open and trusting.

"Undress me," Zoe commands, smirking at the way the girl's face passively lights up at the order.

Tori starts with what she can reach from her lowered position. Her hands are shaking slightly as she reaches for the belt buckle, slowly yet efficiently undoing it and sliding it free of the loops it's weaved through. The buttons to Zoe's shorts are undone with the same slow and shaky motions, and Tori finds herself stuttering on a breath when the black lace of her friend's panties is revealed to her eyes. She falters for a quick second, but then -with a little help from Zoe's hips- resumes sliding the shorts down beautifully bronzed thighs and legs. If Zoe thought Tori had been blushing furiously before, it was nothing compared to the way her face looked now. Zoe takes the opportunity to shed her own shirt, watching happily as Tori's face once again blooms a darker red. She's utterly fascinated by the look in Tori's eyes; there's so much want and longing trapped in there, but Zoe just stares back, voicing her praise.

"Good girl."

Tori melts once again, the praise peeling away tension that she didn't know was building. She reaches out with the intention to touch, but pulls her hand back quickly. She hasn't been given permission and she doesn't want to be bad after she's been so good. Zoe notices and smiles, leaning down to peck her friends lips. "You can touch." Both of the girl's hands slide up her friend's legs, fingers curving toward the inside and trailing lightly towards Zoe's center, but stopping just shy of it. Her lips seek out Zoe's again, a soft "please" falling from her lips. Zoe abides, pulling the younger woman close and slotting their lips together. 

The kiss is exploratory at first, Tori taking the submissive side and allowing Zoe to guide her. Their tongues tangle briefly, sliding against one another while Tori's hands trail over more and more skin. Zoe pulls back from the other girls mouth when fingers begin to play with the back of her bra. She nips the younger's bottom lip to get her attention, and the other girl whimpers in a frustrated manner, eyes momentarily unfocused as she tries to convey her want for the removal of the offending item.

"Please, please off," Tori murmurs. 

"Hey, hey," Zoe pants. "Clasp is in the front. Go ahead."

Tori wastes absolutely no time, fingers quickly disposing of the bra. The very small sliver of rational mind she had left is screaming for her to stop, because any further than this and there is absolutely no turning back. However, the submissive in her wants more, wants to please. So she leans down again, mouth trailing open-mouthed kisses along Zoe's chest. When her mouth catches a nipple, she hums happily, eyes tilted up and seeking approval.

Zoe's moans are soft around her words. "That's it, pretty girl. So good for me."

Tori whines against her breast, tongue worshipping as it slides over Zoe's skin. The hand that isn't occupied travels down Zoe's back, once again coming in contact with a barrier that's keeping Tori from the skin she seeks. She's quite frustrated with all of these layers; she can't recall it being quite this difficult to get what she wanted when she was with anyone else. 

So she pulls back, hands moving down Zoe's sides and curling around the lace covering her bottom. She starts to tug at the garment mindlessly before she remembers that this game doesn't quite work that way, and she has every intention of opening her mouth and asking if she can remove it, but their little rendezvous is cut short by a deep chuckle. Tori's first thought is to run, to get away, away, away. However, Zoe seems to have other ideas, small hands locking tightly around Tori's wrists. She half thinks to ask what's up, but her mind's still fuzzier than she'd like to admit. 

"Oh, no you don't. You were being so good!" Zoe says, smiling down at her. 

An unpleasant feeling swarms in, curling in Tori's gut and churning. She doesn't like to be bad, doesn't like feeling like she's somehow disappointed someone. She must have been really in her thoughts because the next thing she knows, there's a warm pressure against her back and lips at her ear, all while Zoe is still looking down at her. 

"Feels good like this, huh?" Dean asks, hands circling Tori's waist. 

Tori only nods subtly, torn between leaning back into Dean and asking to be let go. But then those wonderful hands are tugging at her shirt and she knows that means that Dean wants it gone and she's compliant enough to let him get it off. It's almost scary how fast things went from zero to one-hundred, but she's with two of the four people she trusts the most in this world, so she doesn't feel too upset by the change. But there's suddenly another addition to their duo turned trio and her head spins. When did Sammy get here?

"Wha'?" she slurs, trying to fight through the haze that's starting to settle in once again.

"All four of us together, how about that?" Sam asks, sitting down behind Zoe.

"I watch?" Tori asks, eyebrows knitted together as she watches Sam wrap around Zoe, pulling the small girl from the edge of the bed and into his lap.

Dean's head shakes beside hers, hands fumbling with the back of her bra. "No, baby. You get to join this time. Want you to join us this time."

Tori nods, not really caring. There's too much happening right now; too many things to focus on. She wants to follow Zoe and Sam, because now he's getting to kiss the same places Tori was kissing earlier and she's jealous. It's silly though, because she's got Dean, whose hands are moving efficiently to strip her from the rest of her clothes as quickly as possible. But the jealousy still swims around in her head, especially when Sam's hands are removing Zoe's panties, tossing them onto the floor like they're nothing. Tori groans in her throat, moving to get onto the bed.

"Hey, easy," Dean chides. "Ask nicely and maybe Sammy will share."

Sam's eyes lock on Tori and she blinks back shyly. "Please share, Sammy."

Sam chuckles, mouth still working against Zoe's skin. He never uses words, but he nods, finger moving in a come-hither motion. Dean helps Tori onto the bed and Sam pulls Zoe back farther so they can make room for their other companions. There's so much of Zoe's skin on display that Tori feels that could topple over with need. Her eyes are drawn to the vee between her friend's thighs and the way it glistens just slightly with the evidence of arousal. When Tori looks back up, there's two smirks meeting her, and she blushes. Still, she lets her hands trail up Zoe's thighs, fuzzy mind only worried about one task.

"Tori's done this before, hasn't she, Dean?" Sam asks, winking to show that the teasing is all in good nature. 

"Yeah. Loves eatin' out just as much as I do. Ain't that right, baby?"

In that moment, Zoe makes eye contact with Tori and it sort of grounds the other girl. The look says that they're still friends, and that this isn't going to change anything. Because she knows that Tori needs the reassurance and she knows that she needs it too. So when Tori shoots back a sly little smirk, Zoe smiles. They're okay; this is okay. Tori is really only concerned with one thing right now, pretty much ignoring everyone's outside conversations. She knows she being teased, but that's a far off knowledge in her brain. Her hands travel to the underside of Zoe's thighs, pushing them up so her friend is almost bent in half, and then she's kissing those pretty, bronze thighs, sighing happily against the skin. When her lips reach the outer folds of Zoe's sex, she's practically in her own world. The only thing that brings her back out is the hand in her hair the minute she sucks one of the outer folds into her mouth. 

She does the same thing with the other side before swiping her tongue up the center of Zoe in one lick, tongue flatten to it's widest extent. Zoe's hips jerk against her face as soon as Tori's tongue ghosts over her clit and Tori smiles, tongue rolling over the small bud in hopes of receiving the same reaction. And she gets it, accompanied by a moan and a squeeze from the hand locked in her hair. She continues like that, tongue making circles and zigzags against Zoe's clit until she feels a hand against her own core. 

"Mmph!" Tori breathes, mouth suddenly closing around Zoe's clit, giving it a gentle suck before she pulls away, breathing heavy. As a result, her friend's thighs are closing around her head, encouraging her to 'please do that again'. So Tori does, momentarily forgetting about the hand and alternates between sucking and making circles with the tip of her tongue since that's what her friend seems to like best. And Zoe reacts beautifully to it, thighs clenching and unclenching against the sides of Tori's face and it isn't too long before Zoe comes, bucking up against Tori's tongue as she rides it out.

When Tori backs away, her face is covered in Zoe's slick and her own spit. She has half a mind to wipe it off, but Sam is quick to pull her into a kiss, licking the taste of Zoe out of her mouth. Zoe just watches in awe, shivering with the knowledge that they're sharing more than saliva at the moment. Sam's moaning into the kiss, practically squishing Zoe, but Zoe can't make him stop. The fact that he's tasting her makes her knees weak, even if he's not doing it first hand. 

"I think it's Tori's turn now," Sam says darkly, pulling from the kiss and pushing the girl back softly. Tori whimpers in response, biting the knuckles on her right hand.

"N-no," she stutters, thighs snapping closed.

Dean just chuckles, nosing against her neck. "You were so good, baby. Its your turn to come." 

She's shaking in Dean's lap. Tori doesn't do the whole orgasm thing very well, or the receiving thing if she's honest. Most of the time she's far too anxious or riled up for an orgasm, nerves and a slight bit of self-consciousness making it hard for her to relax enough for the orgasm to happen. Dean still tries, futile attempts, but tries every time nonetheless. But she's in front of so many people and that's enough to raise her anxiety twelve-fold. Plus the way Sam is staring at her, like he knows something she doesn't.

"Just let me try, sweetheart. Know how much I like it when you let me try," Dean rasps against her ear, fingers rubbing soothing circles into her hips.

And it isn't until Zoe pipes up with a small, "I wanna see," that Tori even considers letting Dean try. She won't read too far into that though.

With a small nod, she whispers shakily, "Yeah, okay," into her knuckles.


End file.
